Secuestro
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Vladimir Casannova es secuestrado en unos de sus viajes, su familia es avisa y comienzan un plan para llevarlo de nuevo a Roma.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA excepto los conocidos por la saga Crepúsculo. Les recomendamos leer "Inocencia Perdida" Fanfic de Vladimir, el cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Desde ya gracias x leer, esperamos sus comentarios.**

**Un saludo.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Acababa de bajar del avión, había venido solo. Preferí que Rosa María se quedara en casa.

Estaba en México, precisamente en Monterrey.

Había venido a un congreso de filosofía antigua, y varios amigos vendrían. No pude negarme.

Subí a un taxi, y le dije al chófer en perfecto español, hacia qué hotel debía ir.

Para ser sincero era la primera vez que venía a esta ciudad, y en especial al país. Nunca antes, por cuestiones familiares, lo había pisado. Por eso no dije donde iba realmente.

Todos pensaban que estaba en París. Y sabía que era lo mejor.

El congreso terminaría en dos días y volvería casa.

"Y aquí nada ha pasado"

Llegue a unos de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. Pague al taxista y baje del coche, un empleado ya estaba ocupándose de las maletas, y como amo y señor del universo. Y no era porque así lo sentía, era porque simplemente cada Casannova lo era. Entre en el hotel y fui hacia la recepción.

Al verme la chica dejo de hablar con su compañera y me sonrió.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa sonrisa.

"me bajare las bragas cuando quieras" -.

-quiero la suite imperial -y para divertirme un rato puse mi español con mi acento italiano.

La chica lanzo un suspiro sonriendo y asintió rápidamente.

"vale, basta de juegos. Agradece que tu mujer no esté aquí" -.

-su nombre... por favor.

-Vladimir Casannova -.

Saque la cartera y le di una de las tantas tarjetas de crédito que tenia.

La chica me dio un folleto de la ciudad, la tarjeta con la cual se baria la puerta de la ciudad y un papel con su nombre y número de teléfono.

Lo último no me interesaba, lo hice un pequeño bollo y lo tire en un cesto de basura antes de entrar en el ascensor.

Tome mi móvil mandado un mensaje a Paul y confirmándole que había llegado a la ciudad y que en unas horas nos encontraríamos. Paul era un viejo amigo, había estudiado juntos y nos conocíamos desde que prácticamente éramos unos críos.

Entre en la suite y mis maletas ya estaban allí.

Me daría un baño rápido, tenía un día muy largo.

...

Me subí a un taxi, que previamente había llamado, cuando salí del hotel. Debía ir hacia la universidad donde se haría el congreso, mañana comenzaría pero hoy allí se encontraban unos conocidos.

Abrí el libro que estaba leyendo, concentrado y no me fije el tiempo que paso dentro del coche, pero cuando llegue a la universidad, baje rápidamente y cuando iba a entrar un muchacho se me acerco.

-disculpe señor... ¿usted es el profesor Casannova? -.

Debía ser algún estudiante.

-lo soy -.

Y al decir eso sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvo negro.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿qué te pasa rapuncel?, ¿acaso no tienes hambre? -.

Acaricie mi cuello con mi mano derecha mirando fijamente la comida. Estaba nervioso, tenso. Algo había pasado o estaría a punto de pasar.

-Hakon -dijo Xinia -¿te encuentras bien -

Pude sentir como tomo mi mano.

-no... Bueno si... -dije respirando hondo.

Todos estaban en la mesa comiendo, bueno todos no. Menos Vladimir. El había salido de viaje a París.

El móvil de V comenzó a sonar, una y otra vez. Hasta que por fin atendió.

-V Casannova -.

Lo mire fijamente.

-¿quién eres y quien te dio mi número de teléfono? -.

V fue levantándose poco a poco mientras la otra persona le hablaba. Cerro su puño y golpeo a la mesa con tanta fuerza que todos los platos y copas saltaron de lugar.

Dejo su móvil sobre la mesa.

Su expresión había cambiando, estaba realmente tenso.

-¿V?, ¿Que ha pasado? -le dijo Atenea.

-Hermano, ¿quién llamo? -duque lo miraba.

-Vladimir... -cogió una copa y dando un trago -lo han secuestrado -dijo apretando la copa y haciendo que se rompa en su mano.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2 **_

**(Pov Duque)**

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo V-.

-Si... lo haremos pero tenemos que esperar a que nos llamen no sabemos lo que quieren-.

-Seguramente querrán el cargamento que tenemos allí- dijo Hannival revisando un mapa- ¿no?-.

-Si... mierda no se me había ocurrido pensar eso- dijo Troy-.

-Y eso es raro, el chico es listo- murmuró Hakon-.

-Gracias suegro-.

-Oye, cállate o retiraré eso-.

-¿Podemos pensar en serio?- dijo V-.

-Después de esto que tu hijo lleve una pistola, joder-.

-Si... se lo diré-.

-Bien... entonces esperemos a la llamada y después pondremos rumbo para hacer el intercambio...-.

-No podemos darle esa mercancía- dijo Hannival-.

-Es que no se la vamos a dar, le daremos el cambiazo- dijo

Troy-.

-Bueno, eso os lo dejo a vosotros- los miré-.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

-Así que tú eres el pupilo de V Casannova-.

-Que te jodan- siseé-.

El primer golpe fue en la cara.

-No estás en posición de ponerte chulo-.

-Qué coño quieres-.

-Quiero que... los Casannova dejen de controlar el mundo por el que piso... ¿quién os creeis que sois?, putos italianos... con esas normas remilgadas, y esas... ropas... no entiendo el porqué-.

-No soy un puto diario hijo de puta- le dije-.

-Quiero la mercancía de tu tío... y la quiero a cambio de tu vida, así que mantente callado-.

-Mi padre... te matará-.

-No sería la primera vez que me enfrento a tu padre...-.

Señaló un cuchillazo que tenía en la cara.

-Digamos que fuimos al mismo colegio... le debo una y me lo cobraré con tu cara-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Vladimir Pov)**

Mis brazos estaban por arriba de mi cabeza y mis muñecas estaban sujetas a unas cadenas que colgaban del techo. ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba así?, desde hacia unas horas.

Pero este tipo, sea quien sea, de mi no conseguiría información.

Mire hacia el suelo y podía ver claramente las gotas de sangre. Gotas de sangre que salían de las heridas que me habían hecho.

Estaba en una especie de cuarto... o eso creía, había muy poca luz.

No podía ver bien en donde me encontraba.

Pero si podía escuchar, y de lejos se escuchaba varios coches, motos, camiones... debía estar cerca de una carretera.

Tenía claro una cosa y era que no podía hablar, hicieran lo que me hicieran.

_"Primero la familia..."_

Recordé las palabras de mi padre que me decía de niño.

Debía pensar con tranquilidad y organizar las ideas para escaparme de aquí-

Y pude escuchar como cara cortada venia de nuevo, junto al miniom que siempre lo acompañaba estaba a su lado. Ese hombre no media más de un metro cincuenta.

-Casannova, ¿hablaras o mi amigo...-

Levante mi cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

-acaso no solo querías la mercancía...-

-lo he pensando mejor, y lo que tú sabes a mi me servirá -.

Comencé a reírme.

-no tienes idea donde te has metido -.

-hablas mucho y no me dices lo que quiero -.

-ni te lo diré cara cortada -.

Hice una señal a su amigo y este se acerco hacia mí una picana eléctrica.

Respire hondo esperando a lo que vendría.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Todos estaban bastantes tensos, en especial Atenea y Xinia, ella no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, y podía entenderla. Era su hermano.

-lo mataran, lo mataran -.

-shhhh -.

La abrace por la cintura y la traje hacia mí.

-tu hermano estará bien -.

-no Hakon, el es... el es diferente... le pueden hacer algo y no lo resistirá.

-el es diferente... pero es fuerte -.

Ella respiro hondo.

V apareció en el salón junto a duque.

-¿ha llamado? -le pregunto Xinia a su padre.

El la miro y negó mientras se sentaba en un sofá y comenzaba a fumar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Acababa de llegar de un congreso, me había ausentado un día y cuando vine me dijeron que habían secuestrado a mi hijo.

-A QUE COÑO ESTAMOS ESPERANDO-.

-Ate...- comenzó V-.

-EH NO ME VALE, DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS NO ME VALE,

XINIA!-.

Al momento ella estaba a mi lado.

-Prepara todo porque nos vamos a buscar a Vladimir-.

-Eso es imprudente- dijo Duque-.

-Me importa una mierda-.

-V controla a tu mujer-.

-EH NO ES TU HERMANO EL QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ- gritó Xinia-.

-Basta- dijo Hakon- Xinia ellos saben lo que hacen-.

-NO LO SABEN-.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Troy entrando en la sala- ¿tenemos noticias?-.

-No- dijo V- Atenea intenta ser práctica-.

-Una vez... en el internado cogieron a Hannival, le hicieron una cosa parecida, intenté ser práctico y casi me dejan sin tripas

Atenea, no queremos eso para nadie ¿verdad?-.

Contuve las ganas de llorar.

-Ahora mismo solo nos queda esperar-.

El teléfono sonó y me adelanté para ponerlo en manos libres.

-Casannova-.

-Si- dijo V tenso a mi lado-.

-Tu hijo está resistiendo bien pero... no sé cuanto aguantará-.

-Pon tus condiciones-.

-Quiero el cargamento y a ti... es sencillo, o si prefieres marco a tu hijo de por vida-.

-El cargamento y a mí, lo tendrás ¿donde quedamos?-.

-En el puerto donde descargará la mercancía, media noche-.

-Está bien-.

El tipo colgó.

-Le están haciendo daño- las piernas me temblaron pero V me sujetó contra él-.

-Eh... estará bien-.

-te quiere a ti...-.

-No lo tendrá- dijo Duque- esos putos incultos quieren jugar, pues van a jugar, lo que no saben es que yo soy el dios que maneja el puto tablero- miró a Hannival- reúne a los hombres de la familia, haremos esta misma noche el viaje... Hakon-.

-¿Si?-.

-Necesitamos el apoyo de los Winchester-.

-Cuenta con ello-.

-Buen chico, vamos Atenea- tocó mi hombro- todos vamos por él, no pasará nada-.

-Yo voy- dijo Xinia-.

-Yo también- dije-.

-No... -dijo V y Hakon a la vez-.

-Os mantendremos informadas-.

V me dejó sentada sobre el sofá y besó mi mejilla antes de irse junto con el resto a la otra sala, Hakon cerró la puerta detrás de si... se iban a ir... todo estaba hablado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Dario) **

Estábamos todos aquí. No entendía porque mi primo había venido aquí, sin decirle nada a nadie. Esperaba que este bien por el bien de todos, porque si le llegaba a pasar algo Atenea explotaría y sabia que eso no era bueno.

Estaba con mi hermano Kevin. Eliagiar también estaba aquí, ambos al ser médicos estaríamos "alejados" por si alguien necesitaba de algunos de los dos, y Kevin nos hacia compañía. Fue un buen pretexto para que nuestro padre lo mantuviera alejado de todo.

Habíamos llegado a esta ciudad entrada la noche, y ahora de madrugada todos estábamos escondidos. Solo V y la mercancía estaban a la vista.

Duque estaba junto a Hannival y Troy. Verio, Máximo, Scorpion y Dominic estaban casi en frente de nosotros pero preparados para salir al ataque. Damon estaba pegado a V sin que el mismo se diese cuenta. El Reverendo estaba escondido en una esquina del puerto, no sabía dónde. Pero si sabía que estaba vigilando todos los movimientos. Y Ryan estaba en el techo de algunos de los pocos edificios que había aquí como francotirador. Controlado los movimientos de los demás.

Hakon estaba junto a Blasco, ambos fumando y tranquilos. También estaban los primos, y todos hablaban bajo y en nórdico. No entendía una mierda, y si nosotros estábamos armados con armas de fuegos. Estos estaban armados pero con armas blancas hasta los dientes.

Estaba preocupada por mi mujer.. y mi madre. Y todas las mujeres de la familia, pero sabía que no había peligro en la casa Casannova. Aparte duque aviso a la familia lo que había pasado y esa casa ahora mismo era una fortaleza. Nadie podía entrar.

Se escucho el ruido de unos coches, prácticamente todos dejamos de respirar. Y a los pocos segundos se vieron las luces de dos coches y tres camionetas.

De un coche bajo un hombre con una cicatriz en la cara. Y a su lado había otro hombre, un poco más bajo.

-es un enano -me queje bajo.

-no es enano, solo es petiso -dijo Eliagiar a mi lado.

Respire hondo.

-José Luis Landino -dijo V conteniendo su cara de repulsión.

-V Casannova. Todavía me recuerdas -.

-como no, si yo mismo te hice ese bonito recuerdo que llevas en el rostro -.

El tipo quiso darle un puñetazo pero V fue más rápido y lo esquivo. De las camionetas bajaron unos hombres armados al mismo tiempo que todos apuntaban hacia el tal José Luis.

-¿dónde está mi hijo? -.

El tipo sonriendo.

-¿lo quieres entero o en trozos?


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Eso depende... ¿quieres conservar tu cabeza donde está?- siseó V en respuesta-.

Esto no iba muy bien, ese hombre le tenía demasiado odi no estaba muy claro donde estaba Vladimir.

Hasta que Hannival miró a uno de los tipos y le dedicó una sonrisa tensa.

-Me estoy empezando a cansar- dijo en perfecto español- y cuando me canso vuelvan cabezas no se si me entiendes-.

-Este sabe hablar en español-.

-¿Que pasa guapito, quieres darme un beso?- dijo Hannival viendo que el tipo se le acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara-.

-Basta- dijo Duque-.

El tipo volvió a su posición, y es que Duque era así, un líder.

-Mi sobrino, teníamos un trato-.

-Si- dijo el enano y sacó del maletero a Vladimir, estaba hecho un maldito asco-.

Todos miramos a V, a su señal haríamos lo que pidiese.

-Dejale que se acerque y yo iré contigo-.

-Hecho Casannova, tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes-.

-Claro que si- dijo V tranquilo, despacio, se fue cambiando y pasando por al lado de su hijo el cual ya estuvo en nuestro lado-.

Darío ayudó a sostenerlo y enseguida Eliagiar y su instinto de médico fueron a flote y lo metió en el coche.

-Nos lo pasaremos bien Casannova- dijo el hombre-.

V no dijo nada, el plan estaba en marcha.

Entró en el coche, nos quedamos en posición hasta que Duque habló por teléfono.

-Estamos en marcha-.

-¿donde se lo llevan?- preguntó Vladimir-.

-Ahora mismo V lleva un localizador, el barco que esperan con la mercancía, no existe está vacío, vamos a seguirlos y a matarlos a todos no queremos cabos sueltos en el negocio- explicó Duque-.

El reverendo se hizo patente de entre las sombras.

-Tengo el localizador-.

-Pues vamos-.

Todos sacamos las armas y subimos a los coches y furgonetas.

Paramos en la puerta de un edificio y Ryan subió al techo del coche, dio dos golpes indicando que reanudásemos la maracha y así lo hicimos.

Esta noche se iba a liar... y yo solo podía pensar en Xinia... en estos momentos nunca se sabía.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Esto se pondría interesante.

Le hice una señal a Blasco y este a nuestros primos. Todos asintieron.

Estábamos a unos metros del barco, el cual estaba vació. Pero ese tipejo no tenía idea, y esa era nuestra ventaja. La cual aprovecharíamos al máximo.

Todos estábamos atento a cualquier movimiento.

Bajamos de la furgoneta y esperamos alejados, los hombres que trabajan para ese hombre nos miraban y se miraban entre sí. Sabía que podríamos con ello, y, con bastante facilidad.

V camino junto a ese tipo subiendo al barco con varios hombres. Y ese fue el momento. Ryan estaba preparado y al momento que V saltara haría explotar el barco.

Así paso, estábamos lejos y no pudimos escuchar lo que decían pero si podíamos ver como V le pego un puñetazo haciendo que el tipo cayera al suelo y antes de que los hombres pudieron disparar, este salto al agua.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Ryan hiso explotar el barco, haciendo que ese tipo y los que estaban en el barco, estallaran en el aire. Verio, Máximo y Scorpion se encargaron de los restos que habían quedado.

-pensé que habría más sangre -murmure por lo bajo escuchando como Blasco reía.

Duque que acerco al muelle cuando todo estuvo más calmo y ayudo a su hermano a salir del agua.

-yerba mala nunca muere -murmure de nuevo.

-calla rapuncel -dijo Troy -.

V se acerco junto a Duque.

-nosotros nos quedaremos para eliminar todo rastros -dijo Blasco.

Duque asintió.

-quiero a Vladimir -.

Claro hermano.

Ambos, con los demás se subieron a la furgoneta y se fueron.

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Abrí mis ojos despacio y allí estaba Darío y Eliagiar.

-¿dónde estoy? -.

-Estas a salvo Vladimir -dijo Darío -estarás bien, te han roto algunos huesos.

Respire hondo.

-necesito.. necesito hablar con mi padre...-

-hey tranquilo, V está en camino -me dijo Eliagiar mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro haciendo que me tumbase de nuevo.

-pero donde estoy...-

-En una casa de campo que Duque ha alquilado. Mañana mismo nos iremos.

Asentí sin más. Me sentía cansado como para discutir.

Llamaron al móvil a Darío y este enseguida se alejo para hablar.

-mierda -dijo colgando el móvil.

-¿qué ha pasado? -preguntamos con Eliagiar.

-las chicas...-

Y los tres miramos por la gran ventana que había en la habitación de donde aparco una furgoneta blanca de la cual bajo... Havers y todas las mujeres.

Sonrei al ver a Rosa María... mi mujer. Mi amor.

Y por ultimo bajo mi hermana.

Vestida completamente de negro, con un vestido largo que tapaba sus pies. Ceñido a su cuerpo y con una sombrilla de encaje negra, evidentemente para que no le del el sol.

-¡ES LA PARCA! ¡ES LA PARCA! -Grito unos de los hombres en español...


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Atenea)**

-VLADIMIR- grité y lo abracé-.

-Ouch mamá-.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así-.

-Lo siento mamá-.

Me aparté para que abrazase a su esposa y respiré hondo.

-¿Y V?-.

-Aquí estoy- dijo completamente empapado-.

Sonreí y lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-Mi V- susurré-.

Me levantó del suelo y me besó en los labios.

-Menos mal que todo está bien-.

-Si... está todo bien...-.

-Si te llega a pasar algo...-.

-Ey, estoy bien, te dije que lo sacaría de ahí-.

Asentí y acaricié su cabello.

-Te has dado un baño y no me has esperado-.

Escuché como se comenzó a reír y tuve que reírme también.

-Vamos diosa... me bañaré contigo-.

Asentí.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Así que la parca- dije mirando a los hombres asustados que me abrían el paso-.

-Es mi esposa- detrás de mi escuché a Hakon-.

Me giré y lo miré por encima de la tela del encaje negro de mi paraguas.

Él se acercó y se puso a mi altura para besarme en los labios.

Me abrazó y me levantó del suelo, bajé el paraguas y lo besé en los labios, estaban tan asustada, respiré hondo y hundí mi nariz en su cabello.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Estoy bien- dijo en un susurro-.

-Pasé mucho miedo por ti-.

-Yo también lo pasé por ti-.

-Te amo- susurré-.

Me besó en el hombro y me llevó dentro de la casa donde todos estaban con sus parejas, todo había salido bien.

Miré por encima del hombro de Hakon mientras él andaba conmigo en brazos hacia una de las habitaciones, Hannival abrazaba a Anny como si fuese un peluche y él un niño, lo mismo pasaba con Troy y Judit, con Duque y Bree... con el Reverendo e Isabella... se suponía que los fuertes eran ellos pero... en realidad era todo lo contrario, nosotras sosteníamos a nuestros hombres para que no se destruyeran a sí mismos.

Besé el hombro de mi esposo y vi como la piel se le erizó.

-Hazme el amor- susurré-.

-Ahora mismo, te necesito Xinia-.

Cerré los ojos y lo abracé más fuerte. Lo amaba tanto.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Vladimir)**

Rosa María no había permitido que hiciera nada.

Me sentía un completo inútil. Un inútil de verdad.

La mire de reojo, ella se había quedado dormida en nuestra cama.

Suspire.

Habíamos llegado hace unos días a casa, y después de una larga charla con mi padre que me hiso jurar que no volvería a irme a un país sin decir a cual. Pude irme.

O mejor dicho, el se fue de mi habitación y entro mi mujer.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido, y todos estaban con sus parejas. Cada uno en su propio mundo.

Abrace a Rosa María y la traje hacia mí. Ella me abrazo sin abrir sin ojos y siguiendo durmiendo lo más plácidamente.

Ella era mía y me alegraba de estar de nuevo cerca de ella.

-mi señor...-susurro.

La mire y tenía sus ojos abiertos.

-no vuelva a asustarme así... nunca -

Medio sonreí al escucharla.

La bese en los labios.

-nunca -dije.

Ella sonrió abrazándome con más fuerza.

La abrace con fuerza de igual manera besando su cuello. Unos de mis lugares favoritos en el cual me sentía protegido de cualquier cosa-.

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia, y x siempre apoyarnos. Esperamos seguir contando con ustedes, un saludo. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
